I Brought You My Bullets, You Brought Me Your Love
by TheGummiBear
Summary: When Harm is hurt, Mac is there to pick up the pieces.


I Brought You My Bullets, You Brought Me Your Love.

Summary: When Harm is hurt, Mac is there to pick up the peices.

Disclaimer: Characters mostly not mine- you know who you are. Title is the title of a 'My Chemical Romance' album.

Harm was sitting in his office doing paperwork when he heard a knock at the door.

" Come in!" He looked up, the distraction welcome. What he actually saw was not welcome. " What the hell are you doing here?"

The visitor smiled, and brought his gun to bear on the young lawyer. A shot rang out across the bullpen and all eyes turned at once to the office as Harm slumped to the floor with a cry of pain. Harriet's screams rang out as security officers crossed the room, arresting the gunman. The Admiral ran out of his office and straight to Harm, crouching down beside him, calling for Tiner to phone an ambulance. Quickly. Harm stired and the Admiral held his shoulder tightly.

" Harm?" He asked.

" Hurts." Was as all his young friend could manage to get out. His voice was strained with pain.

Mac rushed into the hospital corridor only to get caught by Admiral Chegwidden, his hands gripping her shoulders.

" He's still in the operating theatre. But it looks good." The older man told her.

She stopped, catching her breath, " I came as soon as I heard sir. What happened?"

The Admiral sighed, " To be honest, I don't know. The guy must've got past security or something. Just walks into Harm's office and shoots him. Luckily he was a bad aim, caught him in the shoulder. He'll be okay." Tears ran down Mac's cheeks and AJ hugged her, " He'll be okay." He repeated.

" He better!" Mac said, laughing through her tears.

Although it wasn't really that funny, AJ couldn't help join in, some of his tension flowing away.

When the doctor finally left the OR she looked tired, but happy, " He'll be fine." She told the waiting officers. Mac slumped against AJ who hugged her, Sturgis was comforting both of them, and Bud was hugging Harriet; tears of joy flowing down all their faces. Bud mused at how it took a crisis like this to bring them all together. The friends had been through a lot in the past year; Mac's failed wedding, Harm's crash, Bud losing his leg... There was so much, but this was the first time they had come together. The gunman might have done them a favour, uniting them against a common enemy. Harm especially had been feelign left out, it was obvious from the way he had been acting towards his friends, after his crash they hadn't been there for him. Being Harm, he had been helping his girlfriend over the death of her father, ignoring his own problems. Then, before even breaking up with him, she had got engaged to someone else. And no one had comforted Harm, no one had helped him through any of it.

When the doctor finally allowed them to see Harm, about six hours later, he was sitting up in bed, looking tired but more relaxed than he had in a long time. Mac moved round to stand at the head of the bed, and crouched down to speak to her best friend, " Hey, how're you feeling?"

" Tired." Harm tended to start speaking in one-word sentances when he was hurt.

Mac smiled, " Any pain?"

" Weirdly, no."

" That's good." Bud said, crouching down on the other side.

" I guess." Well, two-word sentances anyway.

There was a commotion outside and Sturgis poked his head out, looking back in, he said to Harm, " It's your mom, Frank and Sarah. Just a second." A moment later he was back, " Doc says only five visitors at a time."

Bud looked around, " So three of us have to leave."

" I'd better go." The Admiral said.

" Yeah, we'd better be off too." Harriet agreed, pulling at Bud's sleave.

" Yeah." Bud nodded, grinning at Harm and following his wife out of the room.

" Guess that leaves us then." Sturgis said to Mac. He went to the door, " You guys can come in now."

Trish ran in, dashing to the bed and hugging her son, tears streaming down her face. Harm hugged her with his good arm, comforting her. Sarah Rabb introduced herself to Mac and they talked, watching Harm and Trish; Sturgis and Frank stood back from the croud, Sturgis had been a regular guest in the Burnett household and felt comfortable with the older man.

" How is he?" Frank asked, concern evident in his eyes. Sturgis admired the way he loved his step-son as much as if he were his own child.

" He'll be okay." Sturgis replied, leaning against the wall, arms crossed, " How's Trish holding up?"

" She's... worried. Frantic really. This sort of stuff never happens to Harm. We figured... him working at JAG... it wouldn't be so bad, y'know? But he's Harm, he always finds trouble."

" Or it finds him."

Frank nodded, "It's just so soon after the crash. I don't know if she'd really gotten over that, I know I haven't." He turned to face Sturgis, " And neither has Harm. He hasn't had the chance. I know he's not scared of flying, but you've got to have noticed he won't go near a swimming pool."

Sturgis nodded slowly, " That's why he refused to help me train Bud. He knew we were swiming." He sighed, " I'll talk to him. Meanwhile, I think your wife needs you."

An hour later the room was quiet; Trish, Frank and Sturgis were talking softly, Sarah was talking to Harm and Mac. Mac was tolding Harm's hand, his fingers wrapped tightly round hers. This hadn't escaped Sarah's notice and as she saw this a smile spread across her face. " I'm so glad you're okay dear." She told Harm standing up, " I'd better get these two to a hotel. They'll be no use to you all jet-lagged and worn out like they are now." She bent down and kissed her grandson on his cheek. Frank and Trish got up; Trish bent over, kissing her son, telling him everything would be alright. Harm told her the same, and she smiled, " My brave boy." She whispered.

Frank ushered her out after hugging his step-son, and the three friends were left alone. Sturgis glanced at Mac, seeing the same thing Sarah had, " I've gotta go too. I'll see you in the morning you two."

They both agreed and Sturgis left, pausing by the door and waving. The two best friends laughed as he did a twirl as he left, grinning. As he walked down the corridor Sturgis could hear them talking softly, and smiled. His good deed for the day was done.

Left alone, Mac bent down by Harm, " You really okay sailor?"

Harm attempted a brave smile, but for once found it hard. Tears fell from his eyes and Mac leaned into hug him. He sobbed into her shoulder and she stroked the back of his head gently, whispering words of comfort. He always tried to keep his emotions hidden, being strong for others, wanting not to show any weakness. And when he fell apart, Mac was always there to pick up the peices. She sighed. This was going to be a long night.


End file.
